In the past, both private industry and government agencies have investigated ways to improve security in the global supply chain in an effort to protect against criminal activity and terrorist attacks. This has included development of improved mechanical and electronic container seal technology, as well the development of sensor systems and inspection agreements/processes to identify and monitor cargo movement at major ports and transit points throughout the world. In anticipation of new U.S. Government policies on enhanced security requirements for all U.S.-bound cargo, various government and industry teams have been investigating ways to adapt existing technologies and processes to provide monitoring of containers from the POS to the PODC. The use of Security Device Systems in the global supply chain is one component of an improved national security posture. The ACSD Network and Security Protocols formalize the requirements for Security Devices consistent with DHS's security needs and operations, while considering the shipping industry's operational needs.